Mega Man 5
Mega Man 5, known in Japan as Rockman 5: Blues' Trap!?, was the fifth game released for the Famicom and NES in the Mega Man series late in the console's life (1992-93). The game introduced Beat as Mega Man's robotic bird assistant. Release Dates Famicom/NES: *Japan: December 4, 1992 *North America: December, 1992 *Europe: November 18, 1993 "Rockman 5 (Rockman Complete Works)," PlayStation: *Japan: November 25, 1999 Mega Man: Anniversary Collection: *GameCube and PlayStation 2: June 22, 2004 *XBox: March 15, 2005 Mobile Phone: *Japan: 2007 Overview Mega Man returns home one day to find Proto Man kidnapping Dr. Light! Has Proto Man turned evil? Mega Man set's off to find out what's going on. Mega Man learns that Dr. Wily made a robot that disguised itself as Proto Man when the real Proto Man escapes, and tells him. As a side note, Mega Man's striking Robo-Bird, Beat, makes his debut. Story "Cossack to Mega Man! Cossack to Mega Man! Come in, Mega Man! "Proto Man has gone wild! City Hall and spaceport have been totally destroyed and the city's power grid is in shambles. I've never see destruction on this scale before! "I know you're worried about Dr. Light, but your first duty is to free the city from the grip of Proto Man's robots. I can modify your reactor to give the Mega Buster a little more power, but the rest is up to you. Dr. Light and I have been working on a special project, but it's not finished yet. Maybe I can get it working, it might give you an edge. "Remember to watch your back, Mega Man. Proto Man seems to have become more ruthless than we thought possible. Good Luck! Cossack Out!" Actual Story About two months after the events of Mega Man III (sometime during the year 2010), Proto Man went to Light Labs and kidnapped Dr. Light, leaving behind his signature yellow scarf. Then, an all-new army of Robot Masters under his command began to attack the cities and the Space Port near Light Labs, so Dr. Cossack, who had become Light's new colleague at Light Labs, armed Mega Man with the new robotic bird, Beat, and sent him after Proto Man. However, when he confronted him, the real Proto Man showed up and revealed the fake to be a robot called Dark Man, and upon its defeat, Dr. Wily showed up and challenged Mega Man to come and get Dr. Light. Mega Man defeated Wily and freed Light, but when Wily's castle collapsed, Proto Man had to save them from being crushed by the building.http://www.wikiknowledge.net/wiki/Mega_Man_Timeline Bosses Robot Masters Fortress bosses Proto Man: #Dark Man I #Dark Man II #Dark Man III #Dark Man IV Dr. Wily: #Big Pets #Circling Q9 #Wily Press (after a rematch with the Robot Masters) #Wily Machine No. 5 Enemy Guide List of Mega Man 5 enemies Level Strategies Click here to see a walkthrough. Trivia *This game marks the first appearance of Beat. *This is the first game to feature the Super Mega Buster. *Mega Man 5 is the first game in the series to be dated 20XX, as opposed to 200X. *The "5" (in the letters "ROCKMAN5") from the Japanese version of the game was changed into the Roman Numeral "V" in the U.S. release. Interstingly, it was changed back into a "5" in the U.S. release of Mega Man: Anniversary Collection. *Starting with this game, Mega Man was no longer able to use the Rush Marine. *This was the last NES Mega Man title to be released in the U.S. by Capcom themselves; its sequel, Mega Man 6, was released by Nintendo. *This is the only game in the series where during the Boss Rematch, Mega Man teleports to the room in which he fought the Robot Master in that particular Robot Master's level. *The music in this game's Wily stage is very similar to the music from Wily's second stage from Mega Man 4. Category:Mega Man games Category:NES games Category:Mobile phone games